My Beautiful Starfire
by antisocialminds
Summary: Robin and Starfire both have feelings for eachother but cant see that they feel the same way. Tension is heating up between the two slowly began craving eachother more and more, this is the start of a beautiful relationship *starter story* the cover is not my art it is made by @samdraws715 on instagram
1. Vaycay?

**DISCLAIMER!!!***

** I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! **

**This is my first story so please excuse my errors :)**

**The setting of this story is the 2003, much more superior, version of the Teen Titans. This story does not take place in the actual series at all... just think of it as a weird spin off with the same mechanics of the original story... I plan for this story to show the more 'teen' side of the titans so don't expect much crime fighting. My grammar may be very bad and i'm sorry about that lol but hopefully it isn't too cringe to read :) This story will have mature language and 18 scenes. This story is strictly robstar and maybe some flirt between the other titans. That's all i can think of for now, please excuse my horrible grammar... it's very bad you have been warned. **

**Here's my assumed ages of the titans I don't really know how old they are but in this fanfic my ages for them are**

**Robin: 16**

**Starfire: 16**

**Raven: 16**

**Beastboy:15 (mentally 13)**

**Cyborg: 17**

**And one more thing the cover is an art piece by @samdraws715 on instagram, her art is amazing and looks exactly like the original series i suggest you check her out :) now on to the story! feel free to tell me what i need to improve on in the reviews (besides grammar i'm too stupid) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

"So, there's been no sight of trouble and i'm about as bored as the joker without batman what do ya' say we head to the beach?" Asked Beastboy walking into the living room with a big smile on his face.

"Do we even have a beach?" Raven asked looking up from her book at her green friend.

Cyborg paused his video game to look at his friends. "Of course we have a beach Rae we literally live around water"

"That doesn't mean we have a beach" she replied in her usual nonchalant raspy voice.

"I wasn't talking about going to the beach here-" Beastboy said, "wait do we have a beach here?" He thought confusingly. "That's besides the point anyways" He then skipped to the kitchen part of the room and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. "I was thinking we go out of town! a lil vaycay" he said as he took a big bite of the apple.

"I'm pretty sure we're needed here" Raven said as she closed her book completely to look at Beastboy.

"We haven't had a crime alert in how long?"

"It can happen any moment"

"Not likely" Cyborg said. "Most of the criminals are locked up and i can really use some time away from home" Cyborg began thinking of all the foods he can eat out of the city, drooling at his own thoughts.

"Exactly cy" Beastboy ran over to Cyborg and put his hands on his shoulders. "Imagine all the fun we can have" Beast boy was not drooling over his own thoughts of beach babes.

"I still don't think-" Raven started before she was cut off

"Oh come on Rae!" Beastboy pleaded. "I bet there's a nice spot where you can read and meditate quietly all while being in the sun and feeling the cool breeze" Beastboy said lifting his eyebrows up and down. He thought to himself "Wow, Raven in a bikini! now that's a thought"

"Ok you got me, But Robin won't allow it" She said getting irritated by the green one drooling on her.

"Let me talk to him I bet i can-"

Before Beastboy can finish, Robin and Starfire walked into the room talking.

"Wow speak of the devil"

"Hello glorious friends! what shall we do today?" Starfire dragging Robin towards Cyborg on the couch smiling excitingly.

"Good thing you asked, Star." Beastboy replied. "I was thinking of a lil vaycay to a beach outside the city" Beastboy grinned widely knowing Starfire would love this idea, all that was left was the boy wonder himself.

"What a wonderful idea friend Beastboy! But what location should we travel too for such an occasion?"

"Somewhere far but not too far from here" He hadn't thought about the location of the beach"

"A vaycay huh" Robin had thought about it

"Yeah it sounds great!" Said Cyborg already hungry for new tastes of food.

"Yeah it does! think about it, with little bikinis comes great tits" Beastboy said hungry.

"Of course that's all Beastboy thinks about" Raven said using her powers to slap him upside the head with her book.

"I think it's a good idea" Robin said

All of the titans looked at him surprised

"You actually agree with Beastboy??" Raven asked surprisingly. No one ever agrees with Beastboy, especially Robin.

"Yeah, crime rates are very low and we can use some time away from home. Plus we can actually embrace the human side of ourselves" Robin said smartly, but truly the only reason he agreed was to see Starfire in a bikini. He was against it until Beastboy said

"with little bikinis comes great tits" Starfires uniform was already revealing, imagine what her bikinis look like. He shook himself from his thoughts.

"Glorious! come friend Raven we shall do the bikini shopping" Starfire flew over to Raven and grabbed her arm pulling her out the room.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Beastboy asked. Let's get packing!

And with the the three boys went to their rooms to began packing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the mall

"Raven what kind of the bikini shall I get?" Starfire asked picking up a purple bikini.

"Whatever floats your boat" Raven said browsing through black one pieces.

"Maybe i should do the different color yes?"

"Purple isn't too different for you, Starfire"

Raven said narrowing her eyes to the petite alien beside her.

"Not this color friend Raven, i was thinking of the color lime green or maybe.." Starfire began biting her fingers and blushing madly "maybe the color red?" Raven knew what she was doing, she smiled and shook her head. "I think red would be perfect, Starfire."

"Oh thank you, Friend Raven!" Will you do the color purple or the color green for friend Beastboy?" Raven blushed hard enough to make her look as if she was wearing makeup. "Why would i do that Starfire?" she asked shyly

"Because i am certain friend Beastboy would be most excited to see you in his favorite colors" Starfire said clapping her hands and jumping like a child. Raven smiled at Starfires innocent - not so innocent childish behavior.

"Beastboy would like anything." Her blush fading away at what he has said earlier. "He wouldn't be worried about me" She thought to herself.

"But i have the feeling he would like you more"

"No thanks Starfire, i'll do my own thing"

"Very well." Starfire said accepting defeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the tower

It was now 11:45pm and the titans have finished packing and getting ready. There's no doubt the titans were gunna make it to the beach before nightfalls, so they all wore casual clothes to go to the hotel in. Beastboy wore a purple and black striped tee with black shorts and tree planted flip flops, Raven wore a dark blue hoodie with black leggings and sneakers, Robin wore a white tee accompanied by a red and green bomber jacket with the 'R' on his chest and grey sweatpants, Starfire wore a pink crop top and white high waisted shorts with slippers, and cyborg wore cyborg.

"T car is all gassed up and ready to go." Cyborg said swinging the keys around his fingers.

"Dude this is gunna be epic" Said Beastboy excitedly putting everyone's bags in the trunk.

"Can't say i don't agree" Robin said blushing starring at Starfire. Her shorts covered her waist perfectly and her crop too was loose unlike her uniform crop top. She had on no boots fully exposing her long, smooth, flexible legs. Robin shook from his thoughts before they became 'rated R' which is something he only thinks about when he's alone or alone with Starfire.

"Everything ready BB?" asked cyborg buckling himself in

"Everything is great" replied Beastboy sitting in the middle of the back seat between Raven and Starfire. Robin sat in the Front with his hands in his pocket.

"Well all right, lets get this vaycay started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the hotel, 3:30am

"The fuck you mean there's only 4 rooms left" Robin said angrily. "We booked these rooms before we even got here"

"I'm sorry sir but a very important person demanded one of the rooms" said the clerk

"So you give it to them and take our money?" Robin said in an annoyed tone. "That's bullshit service!"

"Sir this was not my doing so i ask kindly of you to-"

"No more mean talking Friend Robin, You and I shall share the room for the week" Starfire smiled nervously.

This made Robin blush extremely hard

"Uh Star, why not share a room with Rave-" Cyborg look at Raven who looked like she wanted to blow the entire hotel up. "Err... never mind i understand" he backed away with his arms up in surrender.

"That can work" Robin said with goofy smile on his face and red cheeks.

"Now that that's all cleared, here's your room keys!" said the clerk happily

"Yeah thanks for your help" Robin said sarcastically.

All of the titans went to their rooms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin and Starfires room

Robin and Starfire walked into their hotel room

"Is it not beautiful Robin!" she said spinning around in the hotel room

"Yeah i guess" Robin was only paying attention the the one double bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch"

"The couch is too small for you to slumber on"

"Then i'll take the floor"

"Robin do not say such silly things, the bed is big about for the both of us" Starfire smiles.

"oh that sweet innocent smile.. drives me crazy"

"Are you sure Star? i don't wanna make you uncomfortable-" he was cut off

"I would be uncomfortable knowing that my best friend is sleeping on the floor" she said with her arms crossed at Robins defiance.

"Now if you excuse me i will change into my pajamas" Starfire flew into the bathroom and closed the door behind herself.

Robin took off his pants and slipped into some pajama pants.

Starfire walked out the bathroom wearing a small tight talk top and pajama shorts

there go dem legs again

She walked over to the bed and sat beside Robin

"I am not sleepy yet friend Robin, can we watch a movie?" She asked

"Anything you want" Robin said looking at her lovingly

"What kind of movie do you wish to watch? i have horror, comedy, drama, and-"

"Horror sounds fun"

"Beware Robin, I have heard the tales of this movie haunting you in your dreams"

"I'm not scared"

Starfire put the movie in and they began watching. About half way through the movie Starfire decided she couldn't take it nomore, she got close to Robin and buried her face into his chest making him blush.

"We can turn it off if you want Star-"

"Yes please" she said in his chest

Robin turned off the movie and laid back next to Starfire. "You can not tell me that movie did not frighten you" she asked.

"It's just a movie Star nothing to be afraid of" He said cockly and also lying.

"Then why is your chest doing the pounding?"

because we're in the same bed and your laying on me

"Just a little hot in here" clearing his throat to make it seem believable.

"Oh i am sorry" she backed off of him and blushed embarrassingly.

nonononono not what I meant !!!

"No Star it's fine i didn't mean-"

Starfire yawned and said "I think we should get the sleep now Friend Robin"

"Err... yeah me too" He said disappointingly

Starfire laid facing away from Robin and turning off the light. "Goodnight Robin" Robin did the same on his side. "Goodnight Star" About 10 minutes passed. "Robin..." Starfire turned to Robins side "Are you still awake?"

Robin turned to face Starfire "Yeah, is everything ok"

Starfire blushed and said "May i lay on your chest again? I am frighten of the movie we watched and..." she paused "I feel better in your arms." This was like music to Robins ears, his heart started pounding again and he got nervous.

"Of course you can." He said trying to sound as normal as possible. Starfire then scooted and moved her head down to Robins chest. Robin nervously wrapped his arms around her and pushed her closer, making Starfire blush and snuggle deeper onto him. After about another 15 minutes of laying there enjoying being so close to each other Starfire broke the silence.

"Why do you hide your face even when you sleep?" she looked up at him and asked.

"I don't usually it's just you've never seen-"

"May I?"

Robin paused for a bit. He then took his one of his arms off of Starfires waist and took off his mask, revealing his big beautiful blue eyes. Starfire just looked up into his eyes, their faces only inches apart both their hearts racing.

I just wanna kiss him

He moved her hair behind her ear looking into her face. She was his Starfire and he wanted to bad to press his lips against hers.

"Your eyes are beautiful Robin, why do you hide them from us?"

"Im the boy wonder"

And with those words she imminently understood. "I am glad i got to see your eyes"

Starfire yawned and moved her head back into Robins chest allowing him to move his hands back to her waist holding her tightly.

If i didn't move he probably would have kissed me! Starfire you are the idiot

"Goodnight Robin"

"Goodnight Star"

good night my love

** END **

**Thank you for reading chapter 1! i stopped here because i didn't want it to be too long.. As i said before my grammar is shits and ik i made a lot of errors :( this was just the beginning/starter chapter everything will start getting interesting soon ;) goodbye for now! **


	2. swimming

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 :) thanks again for reading if you are i'm just writing this for fun tho tbh. Things start getting heated in this chapter... Chapter 1 was just a intro..**

**My grammar is still bad**

**mature language is used **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 2_

It's currently 9:27am and Robin has just woken up, waking up early was normal for Robin. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Starfire in his arms, he remembered the tension last night and he felt a deep feeling of love in his chest. He pulled her closer never wanting this moment to end. That one movement made Starfire switch her laying position, still close to Robin, she turned the opposite way arcing her back and pushing herself closer to Robin.

_o m g _

Robin didn't know how to react Starfires backside was now pushed against his growing excitement, he wanted to move but at the same time he didn't. What he really wanted to do was push pull her small tank top down, play with her tits, and kiss her from her shoulders to her lips. But he couldn't and it drove him crazy. He wrapped his arms right below her chest and pushed her closer onto him, he buried his face onto the back of her neck. He couldn't help it he had to, he started softly kissing the back of her neck. Her skin was so smooth, she felt so good up against him like this he wanted this every day. He was satisfied with this position and laid there never wanting it to end. Starfire then moved again, this time she laid on her back causing Robins hand to touch her left boob.

_she was awake and she knew what she was doing _

His half opened eyes opened widely because of the position of his hand.

_like he wasn't already hard_

He didn't know if he should move his hand or if he should let it stay, even though the smart think to do would to remove his hand and back away from her, Fighting his urges he moved his hand off of her braless, flawless breast.

_this upset Statfire_

Robin decided to get up and take a shower

_a cold shower_

Carefully moving so he doesn't wake up the already awoken teen. As Robin got out of the shower he realized he forgot his boxers (trying to get away from Star) Robin face palmed at his stupid mistake. He heard Starfire moving around in the room so he knows she's awake which just makes this extremely harder.

"Robin are you done with your shower?" Starfire asked outside of the bathroom door.

"Uhh yeah Star i'll be out soon"

_just tell her to give you your bag you dumb fuck _

"Hey Star?" he called to her

"Yes Robin"

"Can you bring me my bag please? i left it out there before i got in"

Starfire flew to get his bag and then back to the bathroom door. She knocked on it gently. Robin opened the door slightly and she smiled and handed him his bag.

"Thanks Star"

"You are welcome Robin" she walked away back to her own bag picking out an outfit for today. Robin came out the bathroom in basketball shorts and a red tee. Starfire was disappointed to see his mask covering his beautiful eyes. Thinking about last night made her blush, and thinking about what she felt this morning made her cover her face slightly in embarrassment.

"Is everything ok Star?" he asked while putting his clothes in another bag.

"Everything is fine Robin I am excited about the activities we will partake in today" she said smiling sitting crisscross on the bed. Her tank top was so small her tits jiggled with every movement she made.

_thank __god i wear a mask_

Robin looked at the time, it was only 10:30am. "Hey Star wanna get some breakfast downstairs since we're both awake? Starfire nooded her head and slid on her slippers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_At the cafe_

Robin watched as Starfire ate her waffles, she told him about things she did on her home planet with her yep siblings. Robin could listen to Starfire talk all day, he loved how she spoke so properly and innocently it fit her so well. He loved everything about her to be honest Her prefect green eyes, her long silky hair, the happiness and innocence in her eyes when she smiled, all of it. She's perfect in every way possible.. strong, beautiful, _sexy, petite, _loving, caring the list could go on for miles. Robin wanted her to be his and all his forever, he wanted it more than anything especially after last night and this morning. He never asked her out because not only was he afraid of rejection, he was afraid that Starfire wouldn't feel the same way and ruin their friendship. She's his best friend and as long as she's single he's ok with it. Robins thoughts were cut short by the vibration of his communicator. He reached into his pocket and flipped it up, Cyborg appeared on the small screen with Raven and Beastboy right behind.

"Man where are you?" he asked looking around at Robins location.

"Me and Star woke up early so we headed to the cafe downstairs"

"So like a morning date?" Beastboy asked mockingly causing Star to giggle.

"It's not a date" Robin said quickly feeling his heart beat quicken.

"I mean you two slept in the same room last night, did you sleep in the same bed too?" Beastboy was teasing Robin. He just like all the others knew Robin and Starfire liked each other. They're the only ones who doesn't know how the other feels.

"What Beastboy is trying to say.." Raven slapped Beastboy upside the head "When are we meeting up"

Robin looked over at Starfire starring at him lovingly making him blush slightly.

"I think Stats finished so we can meet up now"

"Great, we're coming down now"

The other titans met their two friends in the cafe part of the hotel. Some time has passed and it was now 12:38pm and the titans decided to slip into their beach wear and head to the beach. All of the titans were dressed. Beastboy wore black swim trunks and slippers, Raven wore a dark purple bikini Starfire had picked out for her along with a long lace beach kimono and a hat to keep the sun out of her face, Robin wore red swim trunks and a white tank top, and Cyborg wore Cyborg. All that was left was Starfire who was taking longer due to the fact she had misplaced her swim suit.

"Where's Starfire" Raven asked noticing she hadn't walked down with Robin like she usually does.

"She said she'll join us a little later because she lost her swimsuit" Robin said being disappointed he has to wait to see Star half naked... well... more half naked than usual.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get this day started!" Beastboy chanted as he ran out of the door, the others followed behind him shaking third heard and talking about random stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_At the beach_

Raven sat on a table with an umbrella and started reading a random book while Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg began playing a game of extreme volleyball. They added 'extreme' because they have 'extra abilities.' Robin ran to the side cuffed his fists and hit the ball so high into the air that the other two couldn't even see it coming down.

"Hey that's no fair! we can't see the.." Beastboy stopped and screamed as the ball quickly came down from the sky. Beastboy quickly shape shifted into a gorilla and smacked the ball to Robins and Cyborgs side. Robin stood wide eyed as the ball came full force towards him. Robins vision soon changed as Cyborg ran in front of him and punched the ball back to Beastboy's side, putting on extra force than that before. Now Robins, Beastboys, and Cyborgs strength was put into this ball making whoever hit by it not lucky at all and Beastboy seemed to be that unlucky one. Beastboy shape shifted into a chicken dodging the ball, but someone was walking behind him as he did that.

"Star look out!" Robin called to her

In fear Starfire squealed and shot a starbolt at the ball, and with that the ball turned into dust.

"Well there goes that game" Cyborg said smiling awkwardly rubbing his head.

"Are you ok Star?" Robin asked walking over to her

"I am fine but i think i may have ruined your game" she giggled innnocently. "I apologize."

"It's ok Star it was a reflex" he assured her.

Starfire had on a gown similar to the one Raven had on which was covering her entire body. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and she was carrying a picnic basket.

"Sweet Star brought food" Star walked over to the table Raven was sitting at and sat the basket down. As soon as she did that beastboy stuck his hand in and grabbed a drink. The boys decided to play football since Star destroyed their volleyball. Starfire cheered on as the boys threw the ball at each other. Soon they got bored and stopped playing.. Well they stopped playing after Cyborg won.

"You guys wanna see something funny?" Beastboy said as he narrowed his eyes at Raven who was sitting down eating an apple and reading her book. Beastboy walked over to a 'beach island' stand a got a water gun. He filled it with water and tip toed behind Raven. The others watched carefully as Beastboy was about to get killed. Beastboy lifted the water gun and squired Raven down her back making her jump with fear. He then circled her and squirted Raven in the face until he ran out of water. Everyone laughed along with Beastboy before Raven stood up.

_he's finna get it _

Raven used her powers to bring a children's pool filled with pee and ocean water and dumped it all on top of Beastboy

"EW!" he screamed in disgust smelling the urin on his shirtless chest. "Rae that's no fair!" he shouted while running into the ocean to get the pee off of him. The others were rolling on the ground laughing as hard as they could. Due to the fact that Raven was wet, she decided to take off her cover ups exposing her half naked pale body. Ravens hourglass figure attracted many eyes as she dried her body off. Beastboy turned around walking out of the water to get a perfect image of Raven bending over wiping the chair she was sitting in.

_Raven is thicc as fuck!_

Robin looked over at Beastboy and followed his eyes. He shook his head realizing what his greens friend was getting stiff over. Sure Raven was a gothicc bae, but Robin had his eyes on someone else.

**WE DO NOT SHIP ROBRAE! THAT IS NEVER HAPPENING!**

Starfire walked over to Raven who was unknowingly drawing a lot of unwanted attention to herself.

"Umm... friend Raven?"

"yeah"

"You seem to have put on quite the show" She said pointing at the group of guys dog whistling over her.

Raven turned to the direction Starfire was pointing too.

"This is not a show!" Raven teller hissing at the group of boys fawning over her. The boys got the message and continued doing what they were doing.

"Looks like Raven has admirers" joked Cyborg pointing at Beastboy

"I don't want to be admired i want to be valued" she said as she turned around, but as soon as she turned she began blushing at the thought of Beastboy thinking she's attractive.

A little while later Beastboy and Cyborg were eating sandwiches playing rock paper scissors to see who gets buried in the sand. Starfire watched her friends play this game until Robin asked her is she wanted to swim.

Starfire looked embarrassed

"Is that a no?" he asked confusingly

"I do not know how to do the swimming" She confessed

**(ik she knows how to swim in the original but shh)**

"I can teach you" he said confidently. "No need to feel ashamed for not knowing how to swim"

She smiled at him and nooded her head, she stood up and began stripping off her cover ups until Robin stopped her.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private for you to take off your cover ups" he said not wanting Star to get the attention Raven got. She agreed and they walked over further away from everyone. Starfire began taking off her coverups. Robin watched her lovingly awaiting her pink or purple bikini-

_that isn't purple or pink _

Robins eyes widen and he blushed seeing Starfire in a red bikini.

"I tried something different" she smiled and twirled around letting Robin see her from all angles. "Please my appearance is appealing?" she stopped and bartered her eyes at Robin.

"You look great Star"

_she looked more than great she looked sexy as fuck in that red bikini. The__ way it shows off her curves, the way the triangle bra only covers a small part of her full breast, how perfectly the bottom of the bikini looked on her hips showing off her figure completely.. imagine her without the-_

Robin stopped his thoughts and cleared his throat. He then walked over to her and grabbed her hand leading her into the wate.

"This water is very cold Robin" she said watching her body sink into the water the further they walked.

"Your body just has to get used to it" he said leading her deeper into the water until she couldn't stand_, _but Robin could. Starfire began panicking not being able to feel any ground under her, she sunked down and grabbed onto Robins neck to boost herself up. Robin held her close keeping her small body afloat. Losing her balance on Robins body, Starfire began sinking again completely jumping onto Robin in pure fear. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him closer to her than ever.

"I do not wish to partake in the swimming any longer Robin" she said in fear.

Robin was unable to focus, Starfires parts were touching his with only thin pieces of fabric stopping their skin from touching in those areas.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed still panicking.

Getting out of his trance he saw that he and Star were sinking. He got back his blance and in a quick act pushed Star up more on to him so she wouldn't panic as much. Not realizing where his hands were at the moment.

_wait are my hands-_

Robin had unknowing lifted Star up from her ass and pushed her onto him. Pushed her onto him. _Pushed her onto him. Trying his hardest to **NOT **focus on that, he tiptoed a little closer to where Starfire can feel the dirt beneath her. _

"Ok maybe bringing you so deep in was a mistake" he confessed awkwardly.

"Yes i agree" she said lifting her head up to meet Robins masked face. And like that their faces were inches apart. Starfires arms were wrapped around his neck as her legs were still wrapped around his waist. Robins held her by her ass, she arched her back unknowingly to Robin so she can be closer to him. Starfire put her hands on his slowly taking off his mask. He nooded in approvable and she continued to take off his mask once again exposing his blue eyes. Starfire smiled at the sight of Robins eyes, she giggled and how similar his eyes were to the water they were in. Robin joined in Stars laughing and placed his forhead against hers.

"Maybe the swimming is not so bad after all" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"You're not even swimming" he said jokingly

"You are also not swimming Robin" she giggled

Starfire closed her eyes and Robin looked down forgetting how close they were to each other, he was starring at her breast coved by her small red bikini top. Her chest had water dripping down into the covered part of her breast. Robin had no choice but to control himself which would've been worse if he wasn't in cold water. Robin and Starfire stood there embracing each other. Both looked up at each other at the same time faces moving closer and closer each second. Starfire closed her eyes once more and Robin did the same, taking one of his hands off her ass putting his hand in her hair pushing her head closer to his.

_this is it_

_this is it_

_this is it_

_this is your only chance _

Their lips were about to touch when all of a sudden

"WATCH OUT!"

**END**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And once again i'm sorry for any grammar errors or misspelling... Idk if the scenes are changing too fast or not let me know anything (besides grammar) that i need to improve on.**


	3. Lessons

**Hihi againnn im backkkk :) sorry if everything seems 'rushed' i just really wanna get to the good stuff lol... As always i'm obligated to say this every chapter but my grammar is horrible please forgive me i'm thoopid.**

**I've noticed on the website that my little "~" thingys aren't showing i only use those to separate scenes if anyone can tell me how to fix it i'd greatly appreciate it :)) now on with the chapter**

**mature language is used.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beastboy you're a fucking idiot" Robin yelled helping Starfire out of the water.

"DUDESS HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?" Beastboy had taken a jet ski for a "joy ride" and lost control of it, knocking Robin and Starfire over.

"Are you ok Star?"

"I am fine, are you harmed?" she asked flipping her hair out of her face.

_exposing full round, wet, giggly tits _

"Uh Robin Starfire some help would be nice" Beastboy said before falling off of the jet ski.

"Nice driving skills BB and you wonder why i never let you drive the T-car" Cyborg yelled laughing loudly.

Beastboy turned into a small fish and swam to where Robin and Starfire were standing. "That jet ski was busted" he said regaining his human form back.

"The only thing you can safely drive is a moped" Robin mocked

"Mopeds are sweet so i'm not complaining" he replied with a smug smirk. He looked over at Star questioning her red bikini.

"I didn't know you liked red Star" He said scratching his head and squinting his eyes.

"I wished to do something different from my usual colors" she lied. "Is it not appealing?" she asked worriedly, worrying that Robin doesn't like it.

Beastboy didn't know what to say. On one hand Starfire would get sad and start thinking nobody likes her little color change, and on the other hand he didn't wanna be murdered by Robin.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" he chuckled nervous trying his hardest to run away in the water.

Starfire looked confuse watching Beastboy tumble and trip attempting to run away in the water.

"Why does Beastboy attempt to run in the water like an ***insert ****tamaranian insult here*" **she said looking at Robin.

"Assuming you said idiot in your language I say it's because he is one" he shook his head at his green friend. He ruined it, they were about to kiss and Beastboy (as usual) ruined it. Robin wanted to scream and punch a near object in annoyance, but he had to keep his cool because well... he's Robin...

Starfire blushed slightly looking down in embarrassment thinking of what happened.

_well this is awkward _

After a couple seconds of silence Starfire spoke up. "Uh can we not continue the swimming" she asked with a childlike smile on her face.

Happy with this, Robin nooded his head and began teaching her how to float. They were standing in a part of the ocean where it was high enough to swim in but low enough to stand in.

**idk how to swim so if these steps are wrong fuck me i had to google it lol.**

Robin took Starfires hands.

"Ok now let yourself go"

"Are you sure i will not"

"Trust me" he smirked making Starfire smile and nod her head. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, causing her to rise in the water. Starfire felt the weight of her body lift and she opened her eyes looking directly into Robins mask.

"And this is floating, the first step of swimming" he said. He started pushing Star back deeper into the water.

"Robin what are you doing?"

"Stay calm and keep your balence you're going to be fine" Starfire nodded putting all of her trust into Robin. He was the love of her life after all, he'd never let anything happen to her.

Starfire began breathing more once she felt her toes not touch the sand anymore. Robin had let himself float along with Starfire hand to hand. Both their bodies swayed along with the waters waves. Starfire felt comfort with Robin floating with her and holding her hands.

"Now start to kick your legs"

Starfire started kicking slowly just to get used to the feeling. After she got used to it she applied a little more pressure. Robin was hoping Starfire would push him closer to the shore but to his realization even though Star was kicking they weren't moving anywhere.

"This is a good start Star, how about we try this."

Robin got off of his stomach and walked towards Stars back. He placed one hand on her stomach and one hand on her back making her shiver with the thought of his hands on her body.

"Move your arms and legs at the same time"

Starfire listened and moved her hands at the same paste she was moving her legs. Robin moved with her slowly walking at the paste she was swimming. Starfire applied more pressure this time increasing her paste. After about 5 minutes of doing this Robin felt like it was a good time to let go.

"Ok Star, i'm gonna let you go now" he said in a calm tone to keep her from freaking out. m

"I am not ready yet Robin" She started getting afraid again. "What if i fall or sink?"

"I'll catch you before your nose even hit the water" he reassured.

"Ok then I am ready."

And with that Robin let her go. Starfire just floated for a while scared to move and lose her balance.

"You've got this Star" Robin said to her

That gave Starfire the motivational to began kicking her arms and legs at the same time slowly. This caused her to move slightly forward. Noticing she was moving, she picked up her paste not taking her mind off of her balence. Robin walked on side her keeping track of where she started.

"You're doing great Starfire keep that balence"

Starfire kept stroking until her arms felt tired, she stopped and alllwed her feet to touch the ground.

"You started there and ended here" he told her.

Starfire squealed in excitement, she had swam much further than she thought she did.

"I have succedded!" she said jumping onto Robin giving him a hug, this took Robin by surprise making him lose his balence and they both fell into the water. They both stood up and laughed.

"You did it Star you swam and not bad for your first time" he said.

"I could not have done it without your help" she smiled "Thank you Robin"

"My pleasure" he said shaking some water out of his hair.

Starfire loved the way Robin looked with wet hair, his silky black hair touched his forehead giving him a 'bad boy playboy' look even though he was the total opposite. In short story he looked h a w t.

"Lega back to the others" he said smiling at her before swimming to shore. Starfire followed behind him walking instead.

Back on the shore Cyborg started playing another game of football with some random guys around who had challenged him.

"It's three on one it's not fair" Cyborg screamed in frustration, this was the second game he'd lost.

"You're half machine it seems pretty fair to me" a brown haired teenager said. This brown haired teenager and his two friends had been enjoying beating Cyborg in football.

"What's going on here" asked Robin glancing at the three boys.

"Cyborg just lost a bet" Raven said in an annoyed ton

"What kind of bet" Beastboy shaking water out of his ear.

"Well... You see... I was so certain that i can beat these guys sooo when they asked for a bet i wasn't bothered."

"Annnnd?" Beastboy and Robin asked at the same time.

"I kinda bet our hotel rooms if they beat me"

"YOU WHAT?!" Robin asked angrily.

"Dude not our sweet hotel rooms! it's the closest hotel to the beach" Beastboy said still letting what Cy said sink in his head.

"I know it was dumb but i'll win them ba"

"Forget winning them back they just won't get the damn keys" as Robin said that he walked over to the three boys.

"Look we're not giving up our hotel rooms consider this game over" Robin was dead serious, but to his surprise the brown haired one walked up to him and said,

"A bet is a bet and we won't leave you alone until we get something that's worth it" The two guys behind him started chucking and rooting him on like some kind of highschool puppies.

"Is that so?" Robin walked up closer to the brown haired boy. The boy was a little taller than Robin but that didn't scare him. They stood chest to chest as if someone was going to throw a punch.

"How about we play again for a better prize" The brown haired said narrowing his eyes at Starfire.

Starfire was squeezing the remaining water out of her hair she was unaware that she was being watched. She shook her head swinging her hair around to get the the rest of the dripping water off of the ends of her hair. Star flipped her hair back taking the scrunchie arching her back to put her hair into a high ponytail.

Robin looked over to where the boy was looking and immediately grabbed the collar of his shirt pushing him back onto a nearby shed. This caused the other 4 titans, and the two other guys to watch wide eyed.

"Whatever the hell you're thinking you better get those thoughts the fuck out of that small ass head of yours." Robin was angry at what this random boy could be making up in his head.

"You didn't even let me finish bird boy" He wasn't afraid. The boy found this _amusing.. _Is he insane? he knows who Robin is and he dares to fuck with him? what kind of death wish-

"We play 2 games for both of your beautiful females." he smirked.

"The fuck you think you're playing at?" Robin couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to bet for Raven and Statfire?! To do what with them? either way he wasn't trying to find out. Robin would never let her scums take his friend and his future wife.

"If you win we leave you alone and you keep everything. But if we win, me and my friend back there get to take these lovely, beautiful ladies on dates tonight.

"Dude are you sick?!" Beastboy walked onside Robin hearing what he said.

"No i'm just really attracted to the alien, always had been." he looked over to Starfire who was watching ready to battle if needed.

"You just don't know what a pretty face, mini skirts, and boots can do to a guy" he looked back at Robin "In that skimpy bikini she's practically begging for" Robin lifted his fist getting ready to punch this pervert in his face until

"Slow down bird brain we can settle this on the football field." A blonde black haired boy caught Robins hand before he hit the other guy.

"You must be dumb if you think we're about to play for our friends hands" Beastboy said backing the black haired boy away from Robin.

"It seems like you don't have choice." The final boy said holding hotel keys in his hands.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Robin snarled.

"You mind telling me what's going on here" Raven said walking up to the boys.

"Agreed you have been doing the arguing and Raven and I still do not know why." Statfire said walking up behind Raven.

"Glad you ladies could make it." The black haired boy pushed Beastboy aside walking up to the two titan females.

"We've arranged a game that involves you two sexy females." He said smiling.

"What are you talking about" Raven asked looking at Robin and Beastboy who both looked angry and ashamed.

"Winner takes all" he said. "We'll be playing two games of football. First we'll be playing for the red heads hand, then we'll be playing for yours." He took Ravens hand and tried to kiss it but she backed away.

"You can't play a game for us like we're some kind of prize." Raven snapped.

"Oh but you are" The blond haired boy showed off the keys once again walking towards Raven with hungry eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Starfires eyes flowed green in anger she could be believe her ears.

"Attacking us would only guarantee our win." He was right. Starfires eyes turned back normal and she watched them angrily.

"Surely you underestimate us, our friends will be victorious."

"Your friend not being victorious is why this game is happening in the first place proper girl" the blonde haired boy laughed making fun of Starfire.

"She's right" Raven interrupted. "We're titans, you're not this obviously gives us the upper hand and it isn't three on one now"

"That's where the rules come in round tits" the black haired boy said. The other three boys walked up to where the girls were standing, Robin stood next to Starfire and Beastboy stood next to Raven.

"Metal man and blondie over here stays out, and green boy can do no shape shifting." The black haired boy smirked thinking he had it all figured out.

"Fair enough" Beastboy said "But you're going down"

"And after we win i wouldn't mind beating all 3 of y'alls asses" Robin said. He knew they couldn't lose.

"Agreed" Beastboy said pounding his fists together.

"You actually have to win first" the black haired boy taunted.

Everyone walked back to the area where they had settled. Raven and Starfire put in their cover ups and watched the boys set up. Robin was the first to have the football and was waiting for everyone to be ready.

"Raven you are sure our friends will win correct?" Starfire asked looking at Raven worriedly.

"I don't doubt it for a moment Star" Raven reassured.

"I do not either friend Raven but i fear the other boys will do the cheating"

"That's why we're watching" Cyborg said in a sturdy tone.

"READY. SET. HUT HUT!"

**END**

**Sorry this chapter took longer than my last one i didn't have any ideas lol. See you in chapter 4!**


	4. Special

**Hello readers! *if you are reading* ik my story may seem odd but remember this is my first story :) i have no real plans for it i just type what's on my mind. MY GRAMMAR IS VERY VERY BAD! i just say that anyways incase simone reads mid story instead of from the beginning. I hope you're liking it so far.. sorry if it's bad lol. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now i believe you owe our friends here an apology"

"Apology?! for what?" The brown haired boy got up and dusted himself off. The game was over, Robin and Beastboy had won fair and square. It was a intense match but they've been through harder than that. Whoever these guys were they must've had a eye on the titan girls for a while, they played as if their life depended on it... what kind of plans did they have? doesn't matter now though, this was a winner take all game.

"One for treating Raven and Starfire as objects, two for just being dicks." Robin wasn't surprised that him and BB won, but despite him being extremely cocky right now he was still mad at the fact that this even existed.

"No way. Take your stupid keys and just be done already" The brown haired boy was indeed upset over losing, his plans were ruined and this annoyed him. He and his friend grabbed their things and were headed to leave.

"Can't go anywhere without these" Robin smirked dangling a pair of car keys in his hand.

"You've got to be kidding" the brown haired boy mumbled and walked back over to Robin gesturing for the keys.

"You can have these back after you apologize" Starfire and Raven walked to the direction Robin was in with their arms crossed and hips out.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Robin punched his fist into his hand as he said 'hard way' sending a signal of what the hard way is.

"You're really a dick you know that kid?" he chuckled at Robins determination. "Alright baby boy i'll say those pointless words you wanna hear so bad." he turned to Raven and Starfires direction.

"Starfire, Raven I apologize for how i've acted" he wasn't sincere at all his apology sounded forced. Even though it was, Robin wanted it to seem like he meant it.

"Say it like you actually mean it... and why is your friends over there instead of here doing the same" Robin looked in the direction the other two boys were standing in and with an angry expression.

"You heard the kid boys let's get this over with so we can get back home" The other two boys walked over to their friend.

"Raven and Starfire I am truly sorry for how i have acted towards you." The brown haired boy said it more genuine this time but he still doesn't mean it. Robin was satisfied with this though. Right after the brown haired boy said his apology next up was the black haired boy.

"Starfire, Raven i deeply apologize for how I have behaved" The black haired boy cringed at the words that escaped his mouth. He walked away and right after him came the blonde haired boy.

"Uh... what they said" Just as Robin was about to say something Raved raised her hand and sent hard slaps to all of their faces. They yelled in pain, the slap felt like the type of slap your mother would give you for saying something mean or disrespectful to another person.

"What the fuck you little bit-" he raised his fist and charged it towards Raven. Beastboy caught his hand and said.. "I wouldn't do that if i were you" he said it speaking from both experience of annoying Raven and thinking of the things Raven can do without holding back. She looked the boy right in his eyes and watched him put his first back down. _Don't mess with a bad bitch_

"Thanks Beastboy" she walked to where Cyborg was standing sending a signal that she was ready to go. Starfire let out a loud "HMMPHM" crossing her arms and lifting her chin in the air, she turned around swinging her ponytail into the boys face walking to Raven and Cyborg.

"You happy now kid" The brown haired boy said rubbing the place where Raven has slapped him.

"Not yet" Robin walked to the boy and punched him in the nose making him fall back. The brown haired boy held his nose feeling liquid run down it, he screamed and rolled around in pain feeling his nose out of the place it's originally supposed to be in. His friends went over to help him but he didn't even wanna get up.

"Now we're done" Robin turned and walked to where his other 3 friends were standing. Beastboy followed but then turned around back to the three boys. He walked back over to them.

"You got everything you wanted leave us alone now" the black haired boy said in a annoyed tone. Beastboy walked up to him and kicked him in the face sending him back onto the ground. The kick was hard, about the same force as a horse kick. He walked to his titan friends smirking hearing the boy said his nose was broken. The titans got their stuff and got into the T-car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-_In the car-  
_

"Dudes that was sick!" Beastboy said excitedly.

"What about any of that was fun Beastboy" Raven asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Everything! we sure did handle them huh Robin" He moved up closer to the front of the T-car putting his head in between where Robin and Cyborg were sitting in the.

"There's still people out there that are like them and they're most likely gunna do it again"

"Robins right Beastboy there's still guys just like those punks out there" he smirked and said "But you did great on that jet ski i will give you that." Cyborg teased.

"Who taught you how to drive that thing" Robin said laughing along with Cyborg.

"And he wonders why I never let him drive the T-car." This made Robin laugh louder, slapping his leg and pushing back dying of laughter.

"Well... atleast i didn't get our room keys taken away" He mocked.

"Yea Cyborg that's not like you to lose a game of football.. especially to weaklings like them" Robin teased.

"It was three aginst one!"

"But you're a cyborg."

"Fuck you man." Cyborg had accepted defeat listening to his friends laugh at how he lost in football.

"That game sure was a workout, I could go for some eats." Beastboy sat back in his seat and thought.

"You guys wanna go to a pizza place?!"

"I've had enough time around people for the day so no thank you." Raven said starring out the window. They were driving pass a place that caught her eye, it was what seemed to be a poet club/cafe of some sort and she wanted to go. _Maybe that's what i'll do tonight._

"I'm always down for some pizza BB you can count me in." Cyborg said.

"What about you Star? I know one of your nine stomachs is empty." Beastboy nuged Starfire on her arm slightly trying to convince her to say yes.

"I would love to." She said excitedly giggling a little.

"What of you friend Robin will you also come with us?"

_If starfire has nine stomachs does this mean she can have nine kids at once? "_Huh?!" he said breaking out of his thoughts. "Yeah sounds good to me" he added.

"Glorious!"

"Oh come on Raven you're the only one who doesn't want to go." Beastboy turned into a kitten and walked into Ravens lap. He stood on his back legs and placed his front legs right on her chest.

"Don't make me do the face." All she did was raise her eyebrow. Beastboy closed his eyes and opened them again three times bigger giving her the most saddest kitten face he could give her.

"Nice try dumb ass i'm not Starfire." She pushed him off her chest and he fell back into the spot he was sitting in. He regained his human form and crossed his arms in defeat.

"How do you resist the face Raven?" Starfire asked surprised of how Raven could just brush off such cuteness. "You must teach me"

"Just think of it being Beastboy then it isn't cute anymore." Cyborg teased.

"HEY! chicks think i'm cute!"

"Someone has too" Raven added making everyone except Beastboy laugh.

"Why am i always the one to get picked on?"

"Because you're the only one dumb enough to say something that's worth picking on you."

"Well sorry for funny Robin... You're name is Robin how come you don't get picked on."

"Maybe because I don't think everything happens because of ninjas"

"How can you not they're so sneaky" Cyborg and Robin again at their green friends stupidity. They were almost back to the hotel, it wasn't very far after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_-Back in Starfire and Robins room-_

All of the other titans headed to their hotel rooms and changed out of their swimwear into something casual. Raven has decided to go to the cafe she saw when they were driving by instead of going with the rest of the titans. Starfire got dressed in the bathroom while Robin changed in the room. Robin glances over at the bed remembering what happened this morning and the night prior. He remembered how her tittie felt in his hand, how bad he just wanted to pull off her top and lick it. He remembered how she felt pushed up on him from the back and the front. _Don't get hard you dumb fuck she's just in the bathroom... _

Robin shook himself from his thoughts and looked through his bad for something to wear. Meanwhile on the other side of the door Starfire was in deep thought. She was thinking about today how close her and Robin were to kissing, how his hands were on her ass, how they just stood in each other's arms pure love and lust filling the air. She remembered his eyes such beautiful big ocean blue eyes... She imagined waking up to those eyes every morning, how his hands would feel roaming her body, _how he would feel inside her. _She stopped thinking once she realized she hadn't thanked him for earlier. She put on her robe and went towards the bathroom door. _Do i open? should i knock? wouldn't it be weird to knock from the inside of the door? _She didn't know if Robin was undressed or not so she didn't even know how to enter the room.

"Robin?" she called from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah Star?" Robin answered

"May i come out?" The thought of Robin saying 'hold up' or 'just a second' made her blush and bite her lip. _what if she walked in on him naked?_

"Yeah it's fine." And with this Starfire opened the bathroom door and walked on the opposite side of the bed Robin was standing.

"I wished to thank you for sticking up for me."

"You don't have to thank me." Robin blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh but I do I am very thankful for what you did" Starfire smiled so innocently she looked child like. _Her smile makes me weak. _Her smile soon turned into a shy one.

"I am thankful for you mostly." _Did my heart just skip a beat?_

_"_Star... I... Thanks... I'm thank- thankful for you too. He stuttered. Both of the titans laughed awkwardly. _Maybe she does feel the same way? or maybe she's just being nice and i'm taking things out of proportion. What would happen if i just kissed her right now, would she allow it? or would she reject me? I can't risk ruining everything with her- If i'm wrong then our whole friendship would be ruined forever... I'd rather just live not knowing then losing her. But what if i took the chance and everything I wanted came true?_

"Starfire you know you're my best friend right?" _Deja vu?_

"And you are mine as well" Robin walked up to her and

grabbed her hands letting his fingers fall between hers. Starfire was shivering in exitment which has been happening a lot lately since they been on this "vaycay"

"I won't ever let anything happen to you, you know." Robin has the softest look on his face. His mask shifted in the way his eyebrows were. _Wait- _When Robin said that Starfire snatched his mask off. She couldn't stop picturing his eyes. They were so beautiful especially now.. Robins eyes were full of love, his pupils were dilated, his eyes were somewhat watery like he was begging. _He was begging for her love in a way._

"Oh Robin I apologize I just really wanted to see your eyes again." He looked down and looked back up looking her back in her eyes.

"You can see my eyes whenever you want Starfire." He said softly. Starfire didn't know what this was but it was making her melt. Being so close to Robin again, him being sweet to her, _his fucking eyes._ _Why won't he just kiss me already? Or is this just him being the nice. He showed me his eyes surly that means something right? We have had many of the moments maybe he does feel the same way?_

"Does that mean I am special?" She walked up closer to him.

"You're very special Starfire, especially to me." He moved closer to fill in the gap they had left. _Here it is another moment where I can kiss her. Should I though? She's allowing all of this so maybe she does feel the same way? Her big emerald eyes were begging for him to kiss her but he can't see that. It almost happened before... Maybe she does... _Robin closed his eyes leaned in to kiss her. Starfire was ready for this, hoping for this. She closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers and...

**END! **

**Sorry this took so long I just make everything up as i go and i didn't know what to make happen. Hopefully this was good lol ik i'm not like other good authors and my dialog is probably bad... See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
